Un cuento más
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby? Fic navideño, felices fiestas.
1. El castigo

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby?

Personajes principales: Benson (Máquina de chicles), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby. (Mapache)

**Un cuento más.**

Capítulo 1: "El castigo"

Era el día antes de Navidad, tiempo ideal para compartir con amigos, familia, disfrutar de un delicioso chocolate caliente, ver especiales navideños en la televisión y solamente disfrutar de los días festivos que perezosamente llegaban… Bueno, no siempre las cosas salen como uno quieren. Un claro ejemplo son los trabajadores del parque, que aquel día se encontraban trabajando sin parar, preparando todo lo necesario para que el parque estuviese en las óptimas condiciones necesarias para la celebración de la fiesta navideña que todos los años hacía el señor Maellard para sus empleados.

Pero tratándose de este parque y sus empleados era bastante obvio que no todo salía como les gustaría a sus jefes. Iban muy retrasados, aun no acababan la limpieza y ya deberían estar acabando las decoraciones, ya anochecía, por lo que las tareas fueron repartidas de forma poco equitativa, ya que, mientras Mordecai y Rigby debían acabar de limpiar el enorme parque, los demás tenían cosas menos colosales como decorar el interior de la casa, preparar la comida o comprar los regalos faltantes… Era ciertamente muy injusto, esto según el pensamiento de los dos animales que debían limpiar mientras veían como Benson tachaba nombres de la lista de invitados por confirmar, ellos sabían que su jefe los odiaba, pero esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Amigo, tardaremos mil años en acabar esto—Rigby tiró el rastrillo al suelo con enojo—no quiero pasar aquí la noche…—miró como el pasto repleto de hojas se extendía poco menos al infinito, luego de quitar las hojas debían cortar el césped, quitar las malas hierbas y regar, era demasiado para dos personas, más aún si se trataba de ese dúo de flojos.

—Lo sé, viejo—el arrendajo entrecerró los ojos con la mirada aún clavada en las hojas—Benson se excedió…—se cubrió los ojos con el ala para ver la posición del sol, éste pronto se ocultaría tras el monte, el cielo comenzaba a enrojecer suave y lentamente.

—Sí…—miró con emoción a su amigo—hey, ¿y si probamos con algo más rápido? —Lo miró con complicidad, el arrendajo a pesar de que sabía que su amigo no era el más brillante de todos, reconoció que le gustaría acabar de una vez.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Benson acabó de confirmar los invitados e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, luego de estar unas horas solamente llamando por teléfono sentía todo acalambrado, tomó la otra lista que estaba sobre la mesita del teléfono y suspirando comenzó la ronda para vigilar que todo estuviese listo, ya el cielo se encontraba con un tono anaranjado, abriendo paso a la noche. Los regalos que Musculoso y Fantasmín habían ido a comprar yacían en el armario donde debían estar, por lo que tachó esa tarea, luego fue a ver las decoraciones, Skips como siempre ya tenía todo bajo control, las guirnaldas puestas, el árbol listo, las luces brillando sin ni un solo foco quemado… Benson se sentía muy relajado cada vez que veía los frutos del trabajo del yeti, ojalá el resto de sus empleados fuesen así… Por otro lado, Papaleta ya había dejado las galletas listas, el ponche, el pastel de frutas y el pavo listo para hacerse al día siguiente antes de la cena, esto sumado al olor cautivante del licor de jengibre causaban una deliciosa fragancia navideña.

Con una sonrisa en la cara el gerente se dirigió afuera de la casa, topándose en ese momento con algo que le heló la sangre y luego se la hizo hervir… ¡Todo estaba destrozado!

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? —Miró la lista de tareas mientras su rostro enrojecía— ¡Mordecai! ¡Rigby! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese par de flojos? —Comenzó a caminar por entre el caos, habían trozos de metal por todos lados y grandes montañas de lodo, además de muchas partes donde ya no había planta alguna y las hojas otoñales se encontraban desperdigadas ¿cómo es que habían logrado todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

—Amigo, lo de los sopladores fue mala idea…—escuchó la voz de cierto arrendajo azul a corta distancia—además, eso de agregarles mangueras…

—No olvides que además era cortadora de césped—respondió entusiasmado Rigby—vamos, hermano, ¡era el plan perfecto! Claro, si no hubieses soltado la máquina…

— ¡¿Me estás echando la culpa?! Oh, viejo, ¡Benson nos despedirá por esto! —La máquina de chicles llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Mordecai se ponía las alas sobre la cabeza en señal de desesperación, poco antes de que Rigby soltara el "¡Puedo solucionarlo!".

— ¡Ustedes par de inútiles! —Apretó con fuerza la hoja de papel donde tenía anotadas las cosas por hacer— ¡Ya está anocheciendo y esto no está listo! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza?! —Benson estaba muy enfadado, estaba completamente rojo y movía las manos en todas direcciones.

—Oye, viejo, cálmate—el mapache trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el jefe estaba demasiado enfadado como para eso.

— ¡No puedo encargarles nada sin que lo arruinen par de torpes! ¡Agradezcan que las políticas del parque impide los despidos en fiestas o sino ya estarían buscando trabajo de Santa en el centro comercial! ¡Ahora mismo rellenarán los huecos de pasto y se largan de aquí! ¡No quiero saber que pusieron un pie en la casa esta noche! ¡Y olvídense de la fiesta de Navidad porque los llego a ver y apenas pasen las fiestas están despedidos! —Gritaba con fuerza completamente fuera de sí, ese dúo lo tenía harto y ya no podía lidiar con ellos.

— ¡P-pero Benson! ¿Dónde dormiremos? —El ave comenzó a espantarse al sentir como unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre sus hombros poco antes de que el sol terminara de esconderse.

— ¡Debieron pensar en eso antes de hacer este desastre! —Respondió chillando mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

— ¡Pero Benson, es navidad! —Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Rigby, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

—Oye, y… ¿podemos ir a buscar una chaqueta? —Alcanzó a preguntar Mordecai antes de que desapareciera de la vista.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Fue lo único que contestó.

Mordecai y Rigby suspiraron al percatarse de que hablaba totalmente en serio, luego se abrazaron a sí mismos para capear el frío que poco a poco se hacía presente.

—Hermano, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó algo preocupado el mapache a su mejor amigo, esperando que él tuviese una idea.

—Benson se ve realmente molesto—el arrendajo frunció el ceño—tenemos algo que hacer…

—Suena a que tienes un plan—se alegró Rigby, Mordecai solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Fin del capítulo 1-

Esta historia está basada en el típico "Un cuento de navidad" xD solo que algo distinto, ojalá les guste y ¡Feliz navidad! n.n

Próximo capítulo: "Aparición"


	2. Aparición

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby?

Personajes principales: Benson (Máquina de chicles), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby. (Mapache)

**Un cuento más.**

Capítulo 2: "Aparición"

Benson mascullaba entre dientes palabras soeces mientras se internaba en el edificio de departamentos en el que vivía, no parecía arrepentido en absoluto de haber dejado en la calle a sus dos empleados, más bien se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes. Metió las llaves en la cerradura con fuerza, colérico, solo deseaba poder acostarse pronto y acabar de una vez por todas las con las festividades, sabía que tendría a Skips sermoneándole al día siguiente, a veces odiaba que el yeti estuviese siempre a favor de ese par de holgazanes que no merecían el empleo que él les daba.

Tomó un baño de burbujas con olor a fresa y luego de un buen tiempo para sí mismo, se acostó, muchísimo más relajado que antes. Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada cayó en el mundo de los sueños, deseando poder dormir con profundidad por toda la noche para despertar menos tenso…

Bueno, como hemos dicho antes, no todo sale como uno quiere.

—Psss… Benson—una voz en susurro le trataba de despertar, él solo soltó un gruñido de disgusto y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta—Benson… ¡Benson! —Saltó ante el grito, abriendo los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con… ¿Una figura de cartón? Enarcó la ceja justo antes de fruncir el ceño, la figura de cartón era de una máquina de chicles color anaranjado, casi de la misma estatura de Benson; Era Dave.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Se sentó con bastante cansancio y pereza, miró el reloj en la mesita junto a su cama, eran las doce de la noche, soltó un gemido de molestia—oh, vamos…

—Benson…—le habló alguien desde atrás de la figura de cartón que se movía torpemente, queriendo que pareciese que era la misma imagen la que lo hacía—soy Dave… y he venido desde el más allá, hasta el más acá…—se escuchó un golpe y un quejido de niña desde detrás de la figura, de pronto la voz cambió, como si fuese otra persona—Benson, he venido a decirte que la decisión que has tomado de dejar a los chicos afuera toda la noche y sin fiesta de Navidad… ¡Fue muy mala! —el mencionado rodó los ojos irritado.

—Mordecai, Rigby… ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos están haciendo?! —Tiró las mantas de encima de él y saltó de la cama dirigiéndose presurosamente hacia la figura de cartón.

— ¡No sabemos de qué hablas! Quiero decir, ¡no sé de qué hablas! —La imagen comenzó a retroceder rápidamente mientras se escuchaban varios pasos acelerados, como de gente muy nerviosa desde atrás de la figura que se dirigía en dirección a la puerta—solo he venido a advertirte que tus acciones serán nefastas y…—sonido de hojas de papel cambiándose rápidamente— ¡y para enmendarlas será necesaria una divina intervención!...

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Cruzó los brazos entrecerrando los ojos con evidente disgusto, podía notar el miedo y nerviosismo que emanaban desde detrás de la pieza de cartón, además se encontraba muy ofendido de que ocupasen la imagen de su difunto amigo para tal engaño.

—Serás visitado en tres ocasiones esta noche… Solo si haces caso de tales visitas te librarás del horrible destino al que estás encadenado—una cadena no muy pesada fue tirada a sus pies—mucha suerte amigo…—seguidamente la puerta fue abierta y la figura de cartón salió, cerrando apenas se fue.

— ¡Hey! —Salió a la siga, pero cuando salió no vio nada, ninguna persona ni ninguna figura de cartón, miró por el pasillo, tampoco había nada. Con un suspiro volvió adentro y se acostó nuevamente, esperando que nada más impidiese su sueño.

Claro, esto sin ser consciente de que en una hora un dúo que no le caía muy en gracia volvería a despertarlo.

-Fin del capítulo 2-

Bueno… eso es todo por ahora xD ojalá les guste

Próximo capítulo: "Los animales de la navidad pasada"


	3. Los animales de la navidad pasada

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby?

Personajes principales: Benson (Máquina de chicles), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby. (Mapache)

_**Dedicatoria**_: Un especial saludo a Monocromo, mi única lectora xD ¡Eres mi razón de seguir!

**Un cuento más.**

Capítulo 3: "Los animales de la navidad pasada"

La una de la mañana en punto, el silencio gustoso de la noche fue cortado por el sonido seco de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza, Benson soltó un gemidito, no queriendo volver a despertar para estupideces tales como las que antes había visto… Pero cuando sintió los pasos que resonaban acercándose a su estancia no le quedó más remedio que abandonar los dulces reinos de Morfeo para asegurarse de que no fuese ningún ladrón.

Se levantó y pesadamente caminó hasta la puerta con destino al salón, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de dos personas hablando en la cocina, justo antes de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera de golpe dándole de lleno en plena nariz.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos…! —Contuvo lo demás que sintió ganas de decir mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada suavemente, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no tenía pensado liberarlas.

—Lo siento, viejo, ¿estás bien? —Consultó una voz conocida, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con las figuras de un arrendajo azul con un mapache a su lado, ambos cubiertos de harina de pies a cabeza como si fuesen espectros.

— ¡Mordecai! ¡Rigby! ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?! ¡Salgan de mi casa ahora o…! —El dúo le hizo un gesto de "shh" poniendo un dedo frente a sus bocas.

—Todos están durmiendo, no querrás despertarlos…—comentó el mapache divertido.

—Además, no somos Mordecai y Rigby…—continuó el arrendajo en voz baja.

—Somos los animales de la navidad pasada—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con portes orgullosos como si ser aquello fuese lo máximo, poniéndose además unos anteojos de sol espolvoreados de harina igualmente.

—Ok…—soltó con poco convencimiento y los brazos cruzados, aún estaba enojado pero no quería que sus vecinos escucharan sus problemas— ¿Y?

—Hemos venido a mostrarte tu pasado—hablaba el arrendajo mientras movían los brazos como fideos para hacer un efecto de espectro luego haciendo pequeños sonidos de "uhh~".

—vamos Benson, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —Exclamó con emoción el mapache tomándole el brazo y conduciéndolo afuera, su compañero empujaba a la máquina de chicles para ayudarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenme chicos! ¡Basta! —Se estaba empezando a poner rojo de rabia y forcejeaba, lo que no se esperaba era que el forcejeo acabase con él tendido en el suelo y desmayado por el golpe.

Cuando despertó sentía mucho frío y estaba en la calle, siendo arrastrado por los dos animales que peleaban por saber el camino por el que debían ir y porque no veían nada con los anteojos, haciendo que chocasen a cada momento. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a una cabaña a las fueras, Benson todavía estaba aturdido, por lo que no fue sino cuando llegaron que comenzó a quejarse y patalear de nuevo.

—Shh… Amigo, solo tienes que mirar—el ave apuntó la ventana encendida de luz, el gerente negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Eso es espiar! —Comenzó a irse dando zancadas, pero fue detenido por un gran peso en sus piernas, pues de éstas estaban colgados ambos animales con miradas suplicantes.

—Vamos viejo, hazlo…—pidió el mapache, luego de varios ruegos y gemidos consiguieron que lo hiciera, refunfuñando y con mucho sueño, Benson se asomó… Casi se desmayó con lo que encontró, frente a sus ojos se encontraba… ¡Él mismo! Pero de pequeño, su hermana y sus padres… Miró a los dos chicos.

— ¿Cómo lo…? —Ellos soltaron una risita.

—Magia—obtuvo como única respuesta, los dos animales se quitaron los anteojos y los surcos sin harina de donde habían estado dejaban ver su verdadero color, pero era lo que menos le importaba a la máquina de chicles en ese momento— ¿lo recuerdas, Benson?

—Sí… Sí lo recuerdo—susurró el shock—yo tenía 6 años en ese momento…—veía al pequeño Benson en una esquina de la habitación con las manos tras la espalda, mirando como sus padres y hermana se quejaban a viva voz de los problemas en su día a día, no había ni un solo adorno puesto, ni villancicos ni nada—a mis padres nunca les gustó la Navidad porque no les permitía lo que a ellos más les gusta; quejarse… Así que nos traían a esta cabaña lejos de todo lo que fuera festivo hasta que se acabara. Mi hermana creció con el mismo pensamiento… Pero yo siempre quise celebrar la Navidad—el pequeño se acercó a su hermana lentamente y le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en servilletas de papel, diciendo algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar por la distancia, pero se podía adivinar que era "Feliz navidad", la chica soltó un chillido y arrojó el regalo lejos, llamando la atención de sus padres, luego se vio que lo regañaban duramente y lo mandaban a su habitación—año tras año… lo intentaba—frunció el ceño—pero nunca pude celebrarla, finalmente me di por vencido—se vio a sí mismo subiendo la escalera y dejó de mirar—creo que por eso estaba tan feliz la primera vez que celebramos en el trabajo… y año tras año…—vio como los chicos se miraban intercambiando una sonrisa— ¡pero eso no cambia su castigo! —Frunció más el ceño—llévenme a casa…

El mapache y el arrendajo se miraron con algo de tristeza, luego este último sacó una especie de esfera tecnológica de quién sabe dónde y la activó…

Benson estaba sentado en su cama confundido ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Miró en todas direcciones, pero "los animales de la Navidad pasada" no estaban por ningún lado, algo enfadado se recostó y trató de volver a dormir, pensando en cómo castigaría a sus empleados más tarde por culpa de esta estupidez…

Eran las dos menos cuarto de la mañana, faltaban aún quince minutos para la visita número dos.

-Fin del capítulo 3-

No creo alcanzar a terminar antes del año nuevo xD faltan como 3 caps… ya veremos luego =')

Próximo capítulo: "Los fiesteros de la navidad presente"


	4. Los fiesteros de la navidad presente

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby?

Personajes principales: Benson (Máquina de chicles), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby. (Mapache)

**Un cuento más.**

Capítulo 4: "Los fiesteros de la navidad presente"

Un estruendo peor lo despertó a las dos de la mañana, la puerta abriéndose de un azote descuidado y cierto par entrando escandalosamente.

— ¡Wooo! —Musculoso chillaba, agitando revoltosamente su playera por sobre la cabeza, Fantasmín coreaba junto con él, alegre. La piel verde del chico cubierta de harina, en el caso del fantasma no fue siquiera necesaria.

— ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? —Benson se frotó los ojos comenzando a entender que esa noche no conseguiría dormir más de lo que ya lo había hecho—Mordecai y Rigby los convencieron ¿Cierto? —Frunció mucho el ceño— ¡Esos dos ya lo verán! ¡Les dije que tenían prohibido entrar a la casa! Y…

— ¿Sabes a quién más le prohibieron entrar a la casa? —Sonrió Musculoso— ¡Mi mami! —Chocó palmas con Fantasmín muy entusiasta, la máquina de chicles estaba a punto de echarlos de ahí—hermano, nadie nos dijo, sabíamos que teníamos que estar aquí—sonrió más ampliamente y elevó una mano al cielo en señal de poder, aun sosteniendo la playera— ¡Somos los fiesteros de la Navidad presente! —Volvió a chocar las palmas con su buen amigo, el gerente suspiró y volvió a recostarse.

—Sí, como sea… díganles a Mordecai y Rigby que si siguen con esto están despedidos—gruñó entre dientes con los ojos cerrados—cierren bien la puerta cuando salgan…

—Hey, ¡no puedes ignorarnos! —Frunció el ceño el de piel verde quitándole las mantas de encima—hay que darse prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo—se puso la playera contra su voluntad y se puso a Benson al hombro, éste enseguida comenzó a chillar.

— ¡Bájame Musculoso o estás despedido! —Amenazó muy enojado por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

— ¿Sabes quién más va a estar despedida? —Rio sacándolo del departamento— ¡Mi mami!

Ya afuera se podía ver una gran cantidad de nieve en todas partes, Benson no pudo evitar sentir un frío terrible por todo el cuerpo y pidió que le dejaran volver por una chaqueta, pero le fue negado.

—_Inhumanos… ¿Cómo no me permiten siquiera…?_ —Luego se recordó a sí mismo negando una petición igual (Ver capítulo 1: "El castigo") —_Oh…_—se abrazó a solo, ya en el suelo, y prosiguió sin protestar. Se subieron a un carrito de golf en la calle.

—Oh, rayos, está todo cerrado, quería ir por unos tacos—Se quejaba el de piel verde mientras manejaba, se detuvo cerca del centro, con varias tiendas cerradas a su alrededor y lo hizo bajarse, ocultándose en unos botes de basura—ahora mira esto…—Benson abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Mordecai y Rigby? —Ante sus ojos estaban los dos animales, cada quien abrazándose a sí mismo y caminando con los pies congelados al tenerlos descubiertos, estaban cubiertos de nieve y tiritaban por el frío.

—Rayos, también está cerrado…—masculló el arrendajo evidentemente harto de todo.

—Hermano, deberíamos tratar de entrar a la casa, ya no siento mi cola—el mapache miró su parte posterior, notando que su cola peluda estaba dejando un surco en la nieve al estar enterrada e inmóvil.

—No, viejo, nos van a despedir si entramos—le castañeaban los dientes al ave y Benson no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Bien… Quizás me extralimité al no dejarlos entrar a la casa…—se puso una mano en la nuca—pero… pero… ¡tenían un enorme desastre en…! —Trató de justificarse a sí mismo por la horrible cosa que había hecho, él estaba ya con mucho frío y apenas llevaba unos minutos afuera, el par de trabajadores se notaba que gozarían de una suerte barbárica si no agarraban una pulmonía luego de pasar toda la noche afuera.

—Shh…—le silenció Musculoso—nos pueden oír—sonrió— ¿Sabes quién más nos puede oír? —La máquina de chicles no escuchó el evidente remate, estaba más concentrado en el par de animales que conversaban en plena calle.

—No quiero seguir caminando…—el mapache se detuvo, sin intenciones de continuar haciéndolo.

—Vamos hermano, nos congelaremos si dejamos de movernos…—le animó Mordecai, aunque se notaba por cómo le temblaban las piernas que él realmente tampoco quería seguir—adelante, no podemos quedarnos así…

—No, amigo… Cuando me des por lo menos un sándwich me muevo—masculló el animal peludo con el cuerpo comenzando a adormecérsele.

—No hagas esto difícil… —Comenzó a jalarlo del brazo, sin intenciones de dejarlo atrás, Benson cada vez se sentía más culpable.

—Está bien…—suspiró el mapache volviendo a caminar, ya sin poder sentir las patas, luego de unos segundos caminando Rigby llamó—hey Mordecai—el nombrado volteó, ambos estaban empalideciendo y en sus ojos se adivinaba el sueño—feliz navidad…

—Claro amigo—el ave sonrió—feliz navidad para ti también…

La máquina de chicles se sintió horrible ante esto, veía como ambos animales caminaban nuevamente en dirección al parque, donde no conseguirían el calor que necesitaban, al no poder entrar en la casa de los empleados.

—Tengo que arreglarlo…—quiso ir detrás de ellos, pero fue detenido y nuevamente Musculoso lo puso sobre su hombro— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Iba a permitirles entrar a la casa!

—No hay tiempo—respondió corriendo al carrito, Benson iba a protestar nuevamente, pero apenas entró al vehículo, cayó dormido.

Sin saber cómo, a las dos con cincuenta minutos estaba durmiendo en su cama, siendo que en diez minutos llegaría la última visita.

-Fin del capítulo 4-

Me dieron pena los chicos =( en fin, xD ¡Tengo otra lectora! Soy happy =) así como voy hay pequeeeeeñas posibilidades de que alcance a terminar antes del 2013, ;) además (y a Monocromo le digo) ya casi está el siguiente cap. De "De universos alternos y otras cosas raras".

Y una aclaración por si no viste mi mensaje x) la bola para viajar en el tiempo es un objeto que realmente existe en la serie, sale en los capítulos "Bad kiss" y "Exit 9B", creo que aún no salen en Latinoamérica =)

Y… eso n.n

Siguiente capítulo: "Los que sobran de la navidad futura" (Sí, realmente así se llama xD)


	5. Los que sobran de la navidad futura, p1

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Benson en un arranque de furia no solo les prohibió la fiesta de Navidad, sino que los echó de la casa por esa noche ¿qué harán Mordecai y Rigby?

Personajes principales: Benson (Máquina de chicles), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby. (Mapache)

**Un cuento más.**

Capítulo 5: "Los que sobran de la navidad futura, parte 1"

Su corto sueño desde las dos con cincuenta a las tres estuvo lleno de culpabilidad hecha pesadilla, viendo frente a sus ojos a los animales congelados, abrazándose a sí mismos y pálidos, con cara de que en cualquier momento abandonarían el mundo, por lo que cuando despertó se sintió muy aliviado, tratando de empujar los pensamientos negativos fuera de su cabeza y concentrarse en los "espíritus" que le faltaban.

— ¡Hola buen hombre! —Vio frente a su cama a Skips y Papaleta… Bien, francamente comenzaba a preocuparse, ambos llevaban capas con capucha negra y el que tenía la cabeza más grande sonreía, a pesar de que su compañero se mantenía serio.

—Buenas noches Benson… Lamentamos interrumpir tu sueño pero tenemos un deber que cumplir—explicaba el yeti con su voz calma, tan grave como siempre—somos los que sobran de la navidad futura—ahora puso una mirada de "quiero que nos cambien el nombre…"—vinimos aquí para…

—…Para llevarte a los pasajes recónditos del destino—interrumpió Papaleta hablando de forma mística, el yeti solo lo miró un momento antes de suspirar.

—Vamos... Hay que viajar a dos realidades y no hay mucho tiempo... —sacó Skips la misma bola tecnológica que usaran Mordecai y Rigby anteriormente, el pensar en los animales hizo florecer un nuevo golpe de culpabilidad del que trató de olvidarse durante el viaje espacio-tiempo, escuchando en el extraño túnel la chillona risa de Papaleta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con dos realidades? —Se atrevió a consultar la máquina de chicles una vez que llegaron, era el mismo pueblo, pero habían edificios que parecían muy nuevos y otros que, por el contrario estaban medianamente destruidos. Aunque lo que realmente hizo que se quedase con la boca abierta fueron los cientos de afiches de colores donde se veía a Mordecai y Rigby evidentemente mayores, con vello facial, anteojos de sol, ropa y guitarras eléctricas.

—Bueno, no hay solamente un futuro, hay miles… Pero solo veremos dos. Este es uno donde Mordecai y Rigby tienen éxito con sus vidas en cuanto a música, volviéndose engreídos como suelen ser los músicos. Y el otro es si siguieran trabajando en el parque, diez años en el futuro—explicó Skips al ver que su compañero "que sobra" estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo una mariposa y riendo.

— ¿Por qué con Mordecai y Rigby? —Inquirió frunciendo el ceño, recordando sus sospechas de que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de toda esa farsa de los espíritus.

—Debido a que es con ellos con quien te peleaste y…—el yeti lo miró seriamente un segundo, callado antes de volver a hablar—olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo para esto… Ya vienen—quiso preguntar a qué se refería, cuando entonces una limosina pasó frente a él con tal rapidez que, de tener cabello, se habría despeinado y quedado como león. Detrás de la limo iba un séquito de admiradoras chillonas con playeras rasgadas con títulos de discos y giras como; "El poder", "Solo acomoden las sillas", "Boletos con cafeína" **(*) **y demás cosas extrañas que parecían haber sido dichas al azar.

Siguieron el auto caminando, pues se detuvo cerca de ahí, tratando de evitar en lo posible ser asfixiados por las enloquecidas chicas cuando entonces salieron dos chicos de la limo; Eran Mordecai y Rigby, ambos vestidos como super estrellas, caminando con el pecho henchido de soberbia, como si fuesen los amos del mundo mundial.

Veinte minutos después estaban ambos en su habitación del hotel cinco estrellas, con los tres personajes (Entiéndase, Benson, Skips y Papaleta) escondidos en un armario ligeramente abierto, luego de haberse colado milagrosamente gracias a un "truco" del yeti. Los dos animales solo vagaban en su cuarto, a veces cantaban desafinadamente como forma de broma y estallaban en carcajadas, a Benson no se le hacía muy distinto de cómo eran normalmente…

…Claro, eso hasta que un mastodonte con una playera de "guardia" les anunció que un tal "Benson" quería verlos… Los chicos asintieron a desgana. Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo diez años más viejo, tenía unas cuantas arrugas en los bordes de los ojos, estaba cubierto de polvo, temblaba de frío y tenía mirada triste.

—Hola… Mordecai, Rigby…—saludó con voz baja y ronca, como si estuviese resfriado, haciendo un amistoso gesto con su mano temblorosa.

—No nos llames así—exigió el arrendajo azul sin devolver el saludo—ahora somos Murdercai y Rigbone…—el mapache asintió en señal de acuerdo—son nuestros apodos artísticos.

—Ehh… Claro, Murdercai y Rigbone—se corrigió abrazándose a sí mismo—eh… vine aquí porque… Bueno, el señor Maellar me bajó el sueldo por culpa de la incompetencia de los nuevos empleados y… No pude pagar la renta de mi departamento… Y no quedan habitaciones en la casa… Y… Y… Me enteré que ustedes estaban en este lugar por su gira…

—Espera, espera—detuvo Rigbone con una sonrisa burlona—tú… Benson… "el gerente" ¿vienes a pedirnos lugar donde dormir? —Los dos amigos compartieron una carcajada sonora.

—Eh… Sí—admitió avergonzado, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, los animales siguieron riendo.

—Oh, vamos… Una noche a la intemperie no te hará daño—respondió "Murdercai" enarcando la ceja.

—Pero… Afuera hace…

— ¿Frío? —Inquirió con una sonrisa el mamífero—también hacía este mismo frío la noche que nos dejaste fuera de la casa… Una navidad como esta…—entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, vamos chicos…—trató de que se compadecieran—eso fue hace diez años…

— ¡Nos dio hipotermia, Benson! —Reclamó con un gruñido el ave.

—Eso es algo que recordar—concordó frunciendo el ceño Rigbone—que nos dejaras la noche afuera solo nos provocó gripe… Lo que realmente fue horrible fue que nos dejaras afuera también el día, sin siquiera dinero para comer…

— ¿Por qué mereces nuestra caridad? —Benson del futuro se mostró muy arrepentido y tirándose al suelo comenzó a llorar, pero no logró ablandar los corazones congelados de ambos amigos. Benson del pasado quedó perplejo, con la culpa carcomiéndole las tripas de forma muy dolorosa ¿Hipotermia? Eso era grave… Pensar que él había provocado tamaña enfermedad en quienes consideraba (en menor grado) sus amigos le causaba unas nauseas terribles de sí mismo.

—Ahora… Vamos a la siguiente realidad—escuchó la voz de Skips en la lejanía, como poco a poco aumentaba la sensación de malestar que se extendía por su cuerpo.

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**

**(*) Creí que sería un lindo toque colocar nombres de capítulos de la serie en esta parte xD**

LOL no sé si se puede considerar cameo de mi otro fic la parte de los rockstar… Con eso de que dicen: "No nos llames así" y eso…

Corté el cap. En dos xD primero porque eran dos futuros y así evitaba confusiones, segundo; porque me moría por subir algo en este fic para demostrar que no murió con el 2012…


End file.
